Fourtris
by leo valdez15
Summary: Fourtris fluff in the dauntless compound Disclaimer: ALOT of injuries


Tris just woke up from a midday nap and found herself in an apartment that wasn't hers. After she took the job as an instructor with Tobias boys mostly peter started to kidnap her, but always came Tobias to save her. But this time they were both in the same room, so he couldn't save her.

" Are you okay?" He asked. " Yeah, I'm alright."

Peter and Al came into my line of view and then everything went black.

I woke up to see tobias on the wall being beat with metal sticks. But neither Peter or Al were there.

While Eric was beating Tobias, I sneaked around Eric and kicked in the back.

He fell down clutching the small of his back, or at least trying to.

" Tobias are you okay?" Tris asked before Tobias gently put his lips to hers.

Then everything went black again

Tris's POV

I woke up in the infirmary next to Tobias in a chair sleeping. I was about to wake him up when the nurse came in.

" Tris, we found a bullet in your leg." She said. Probably Eric before I went unconscious. She then leaves and Tobias wakes up and starts smiling.

"Tris!" Tobias says. He gently presses his lips to mine for a long time.

I pull away to say "I love you Tobias."

We kiss again and again until he has to go to the control room.

Tobias' POV

I had just kissed Tris when I was heading back to my apartment which was insanely big for an instructor.

"Damn it!" I thought "I forgot to ask out Tris on a date tomarrow."

I quickly run to her new apartment which she got on the same floor as me, thank god.

I knocked three times and she opened the door a few seconds later.

" Tris" I say as I get down on my knee to pop the question as she starts to get tears in her eyes.

" Will you... PHYSCE!"

Tris' POV

This son of a gun just tricked me into thinking that he was going to marry him.

"But, really will you marry me?"

I start crying again as i begin to answer "YES!"

Tobias's POV

I gently press my lips to her lips as I push him to the wall not caring about the other kids in the room snickering and oohing.

We luckily are next to his apartment and he had his keys in his hands.

We open the door and we see Peter with a gun pointing at my head.

I quickly duck and he shoots at the person behind me in the hallway in the chest.

But then he shoots tobias in the stomach 2 times.

He doesn't slump down on to the ground, but instead he keeps fighting Peter like he did when he was throwing me into the Chasm.

After a few minutes, the nurse comes in with Uriah, Will, and Zeke to carry Tobias to the infirmary.

Tobias's POV

I feel like hell.

Literally.

He shot in the stomach twice and then i felt like I was going through hell.

But I go through it with Tris at my side.

The next thing I know is that I wake up to see Tris on the chair next to my bed with a tray at her side.

" Tobias!" She says. She softly presses her lips to mine as we kiss passionatley.

**Time ****lapse 2 weeks**

I can finally go home to Tris who has been busy with training the transfer initiates.

" FREEDOM AT LAST!" I scream as I get out into the pit to go get some food and with the luck of the Irish, I see Tris sitting with Christina, Uriah, Marlene, nd Zeke.

I come up behind Tris and scare the living daylights out of her and everyone starts staring at her like she was crazy.

" Sup Zeke." I say as I slap his hand away from Tris's back.

"Hey did you guys here that Eric hit one of the dauntless born initiates with a throwing for saying that he sucked at throwing things."I say.

" I can believe that because when me, Tobias, and Eric were in the stage 2, Eric started taking his anger out on little kids after he lost to Tobias in a fight." Said Zeke.

"That is true" I answer while smirking and looking at Eric.

" What are you laughing at four?" Screamed Eric.

"I said , that is true about your anger management while laughing at you." I said

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said everyone.

" Come on Four, right now, you and me, fight."

"I'd rather not fight you, you coward."

"You're the coward here you big baby."

I thought about punching the smirk off of his face for one time in my life.

So I punched him hard in the mouth.

Then I fainted.

Yeah I know that I punched him but then Jeanine sent one of her mutant clone raptors to attack me.

Tris' POV

I just saw a raptor imported by Erudite bite Tobias' arm and then he slumped to the ground.

Next thing I know is that tears form in my eyes and fall to the ground.

"Tobias!" I scream.

The nurse is coming to take him on a stretcher.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask the nurse.

" He will be fine, but he just needs a surgery to take the venom out of his arm." She said.

Tobias' POV

I remember my dad saying that his grandpa had saw a game of basketball that this team had the chance to win but they got blocked.

They lost the game by 1.

They were really sad.

I felt like that because I woke up with Tris crying on my right side.

"We have been to the infirmary too many times."

She kisses me for a long time that I stopped counting after 200 seconds.

She stop because we are both humans we had to breath.

Tris' POV

I hugged Tobias because he just woke up from a coma from 5 days.

"So...how long have I been asleep?" He asked me with a cute yawn.

"Ummmm, around 5 days." I told him as he had a shocked expression.

I'm wondering as I leave if I should tell him that Peter and Al tried to kiss me and did while I was tied to a pole by Peter.

No, I shouldn't tell him with all that is going on in his mind after waking up.

Maybe I should just tell him that I was fighting.

"Maybe" I say as I walk into...

CLIFFIE


End file.
